


Сто тысяч «спасибо»

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Пухоспинка, МильваГерои: Седрик и другиеРейтинг: GЖанр: ангстСаммари: Боли нет, страха нет, все это осталось где-то там, за границей калейдоскопа, за пределами мозаики. Есть только память, лица, дрейфующие на поверхности времени…Дисклеймер: Все права принадлежат госпоже Роулинг. Мы как всегда ни на что не претендуем.Автор благодарит команду Хаффлпаффа за поддержку и дружескую помощь.





	Сто тысяч «спасибо»

Иногда одна-единственная секунда может вместить слишком много.   
Память рассыпает перед тобой карточную колоду воспоминаний, и ты смотришь, видя гораздо больше, чем тогда, когда это на самом деле с тобой происходило.   
… Яркие моменты, осколки мозаики, цветные стекла у тебя на ладони – калейдоскоп, россыпь самоцветов, – ты разжимаешь ладонь, думая, что они упадут на землю, но неожиданно сам оказываешься внутри разноцветного водоворота, вращение все убыстряется, и, казалось бы, рассмотреть на такой скорости что-либо невозможно, но понятия скорости для тебя больше не существует – так же, как и времени. 

Боли нет, страха нет, все это осталось где-то там, за границей калейдоскопа, за пределами мозаики. Есть только память, лица, дрейфующие на поверхности времени и пространства подобно кувшинкам на озерной глади. Ты тянешься к ним, ты вплетаешься в их жизнь тонкой нитью. Это уже было, это навечно останется в разноцветном гобелене на стене прошлого, лица улыбаются, лица сменяют друг друга, как карты в колоде… 

**_– А…_ **

Флер Делакур. 

Она красивая. Очень-очень красивая. Она стоит у камина, ее длинные волосы подсвечены пламенем, и, кажется, невозможно прикоснуться к ней, не осквернив святыню. 

Ты стоишь рядом, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, улыбаешься и не знаешь, куда девать руки. Ты размышляешь, стоит ли засунуть их в карманы (но это невежливо) или скрестить на груди (но тогда ты будешь выглядеть высокомерно). Проще всего было бы, конечно, небрежно облокотиться на каминную полку, но точно в такой же позе стоит Крам, и тогда Флер точно решит, что ты полный идиот. 

Мисс Делакур не обращает ни на тебя, ни на Крама никакого внимания, она слишком взволнована тем, что стала чемпионом. Возможно, она и раньше не сомневалась, что Кубок выберет ее, но одно дело – не сомневаться, а другое – увидеть собственными глазами. Она теребит подол мантии, кусает красивые тонкие губы и едва заметно хмурится, глядя в огонь, и ты внезапно понимаешь, что нужно делать. 

Ты подходишь к ней, едва ощутимо касаешься изящной ладошки и говоришь – тихо-тихо, с улыбкой в голосе: 

– Ты молодец. Не волнуйся. 

На секунду тебе кажется: она сейчас гневно сдвинет брови, топнет ножкой и скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Мне не нужно подбод'гений!»; она раньше вела себя довольно высокомерно. Но Флер улыбается в ответ – неожиданно робко, так, что ты сразу понимаешь – твое участие принято, – и говорит: 

– Спасибо… Сед'гик, да? 

Ты киваешь и улыбаешься еще шире, ничего не можешь с собой поделать. И даже когда появляется Гарри, а за ним Людо Бэгмен, Дамблдор, Крауч и остальные, и начинается что-то невообразимое – все кричат и выясняют отношения, – ты время от времени украдкой бросаешь взгляд на мисс Делакур и снова не можешь сдержать улыбку. 

Потому что это так странно – впервые влюбиться. 

Флер похожа на вейлу. Тонкая, летящая фигурка, огромные синие глаза, ореол серебристых волос – когда она проходит мимо по коридору, ступая так легко, будто вовсе не касается ногами каменных плит, тебе кажется, что наступила весна. Ее улыбка – твое личное солнце, а она всегда улыбается тебе, она помнит разговор у камина – или просто ты ей тоже нравишься, но об этом думать немного страшно, потому что тогда, кажется, ты совсем потеряешь голову. 

Ты – чемпион Хогвартса, староста, лучший ученик Хаффлпаффа, тебе часто говорили, что ты красив – но это все, оказывается, не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения, когда прекрасная белокурая вейла смотрит на тебя из-под длиннющих ресниц и едва заметно выгибает бровь. И ты внезапно становишься косноязычным, неуверенным в себе подростком, не можешь подойти к ней и просто сказать… сказать… В общем, ты не можешь выдавить из себя ни слова, хотя она, кажется, ждет твоего первого шага. 

Перед первым состязанием, выходя из палатки, ты украдкой сжимаешь руку Флер, и сердце твое готово остановиться, когда ты чувствуешь ответное пожатие маленькой ладошки. 

Когда ты узнаешь о том, что чемпионы должны выбрать себе партнера для Святочного бала, ты понимаешь – это твой шанс, глупо дальше тянуть. И, встретив Флер в коридоре (а точнее, отыскав ее в лабиринте Хогвартских переходов, лестниц и залов), ты отзываешь ее в сторонку и говоришь… в общем, неважно, что ты говоришь, потому что уже через пару минут становится ясно, какой ты идиот: двум чемпионам «неп'гилично» идти друг с другом, они должны выбрать кого-то еще, таковы правила, и ты киваешь, соглашаешься – да, конечно, как я сразу не сообразил, а сам думаешь – Мерлин, ну какой же я идиот все-таки, и куда я полез... 

А еще через четверть часа, упираясь лбом в стену теплицы, ты понимаешь, какого дурака свалял на самом деле: потому что и ей, и тебе плевать на Святочный бал, и она ждала совсем не того, а ты уперся в эти правила и традиции, и совсем не подумал, что можно просто так, без какого-то дурацкого бала, позвать ее на свидание. 

Флер идет на бал с Роджером Дэвисом, а ты – с Чжоу Чанг, которая в ответ на твое приглашение как-то растерянно пожала плечами и тут же согласилась. 

А потом всем становится не до того. 

Два прикосновения, почти случайных. Иногда кажется, что этого достаточно. Или, возможно, даже слишком много. 

**_– …ва…_ **

Виктор Крам. 

Он сутулый, мрачный, похож на тощего медведя. Когда делегация Дурмштранга прибывает в Хогвартс, Крам простужен и нелюдим. Когда простуда проходит, нелюдимость никуда не девается. 

Однако тебе он симпатичен. С ним хочется дружить. 

Виктору нравится Гермиона Грейнджер из Гриффиндора. На Святочном балу ты видишь их, танцующих вальс, и поражаешься, насколько мягким может быть взгляд этого вечно насупленного парня. 

За день до второго испытания ты случайно сталкиваешься с Виктором на выходе из Большого зала и видишь, что Крам снова простужен. Как же так, думаешь ты в растерянности, неужели профессор Каркаров недоглядел? Виктор кутается в шарф и торопится к выходу из замка, чтобы отправиться на корабль. 

– Эй, – кричишь ты ему в спину, и он оборачивается. – Виктор, подожди. У меня есть зелье… хорошее, мамин рецепт… От простуды. Подожди, ладно? – Виктор стоит в растерянности посреди холла – может быть, размышляет, можно ли принимать лекарство из рук соперника, и чтобы он не передумал, пока будет ждать, ты говоришь: – Или лучше пойдем со мной! 

Крам, приняв, наконец, решение, медленно кивает. Он следует за тобой по извилистому коридору, ты приветливо улыбаешься, рассказываешь о том, какая твоя матушка талантливая по части лечебных снадобий, и несешь еще какую-то веселую чушь. Тебе просто хочется, чтобы этот угрюмый медведь улыбнулся, и когда ты пропускаешь Виктора в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, которая сейчас пустует – все младшекурсники на послеобеденных занятиях, – когда он проходит мимо тебя и переступает порог, ты успеваешь заметить, что твои старания увенчались успехом. 

Назавтра Виктор, щедро напоенный снадобьем миссис Диггори, бодр и полон сил, и пока вы ждете на берегу опаздывающего Поттера, Крам подходит к тебе – сам, – протягивает руку для пожатия и говорит: 

– Спасибо тебе большой. Я есть здоров. 

Почему-то это кажется очень важным. И даже круциатус, который несколько месяцев спустя Виктор швырнет тебе в спину, не перевесит это неожиданно теплое «спасибо». 

**_– …да…_ **

Чжоу Чанг. 

Это совсем не похоже на то, что ты чувствовал к Флер. Чжоу – совсем другая. 

Просто так получилось. Святочный бал стал началом чего-то нового, это новое не должно было произойти, оно не задумывалось мирозданием изначально. Кажется, Чжоу нравился Гарри Поттер. А может, не просто нравился. Может, она любила его, как ты сам любил Флер. 

Весной все это отчего-то кажется неважным. 

А может быть, дело было в том, как беззащитно выглядела Чжоу под водой, привязанная к статуе тритона, когда ее длинные черные волосы колыхались вокруг бледного лица. Желание вызволить ее, уберечь от всех превратностей судьбы не пропало у тебя даже после того, как ты вытащил ее на берег. 

– Передай, пожалуйста, мой учебник, – говорит Чжоу. Ты сидишь, прислонившись к жесткому неудобному стволу спиной, ее голова лежит у тебя на коленях. Ты протягиваешь руку, толстый том по Истории магии шлепается на траву возле локтя Чжоу. Она говорит: «Спасибо», а ты раздумываешь – поцеловать ее прямо сейчас, или через пять минут? И в конце концов решаешь, что лучше проделать это дважды. 

Ее губы пахнут морем. Это невозможно объяснить, но тебе жутко нравится. 

Когда солнце касается кромки Запретного леса и в сгущающихся сумерках читать становится невозможно, Чжоу прячет книги в сумку и смотрит на тебя с видом заговорщика. 

– Конечно, – говоришь ты. И улыбаешься. 

Она смеется и обнимает тебя за шею, ты на секунду подхватываешь ее на руки, а в следующий момент вы уже бежите к сараю с метлами – не на перегонки, а наоборот – стараясь держаться рядом. 

Но взлетает она всегда первая. Ты смотришь на нее с земли – какая она гибкая, красивая, ловкая, и это не любовь, это почти-не-любовь, это что-то другое, но от этого не менее важное. Ты взмываешь ввысь вслед за ней. Два часа в небе, ветер в ушах, ее развевающаяся мантия, твой школьный галстук болтается где-то возле уха, Чжоу пролетает прямо над тобой – дразнится, смеется, пытается ухватить твою метлу за древко. А потом, выполняя особо сложный финт, неожиданно срывается с метлы – очень высоко, далеко от тебя, и кажется, что успеть невозможно, но тебе все-таки удается подхватить ее за несколько метров до земли. 

Страшно становится уже потом, когда понимаешь, что мог не успеть. 

Чжоу, вцепившись в твою мантию пальцами, дрожит всем телом, и когда ты приземляешься и осторожно ставишь ее на траву, она и не думает разжать кулаки, только прижимается лбом к твоей груди и бормочет куда-то в складки мантии: 

– Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо... 

И ты понимаешь: это «спасибо» относится не только к спасению. Она благодарит тебя за то, что с тобой можно делать все это – читать, развалившись на траве, летать на закате. 

Чжоу знает: если она когда-нибудь снова упадет – ты будешь рядом. И за это она тоже благодарна. 

**_– …Ке…_ **

Гарри Поттер. 

Он еще совсем мальчишка, по крайней мере, так ты думал раньше, и смотрел на него немного снисходительно, немного как бы сверху вниз. Но не теперь. 

Потому что за последние месяцы стало ясно – в Гарри сокрыто гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Случайности оказываются порою совсем не случайными, и слава, свалившаяся на него еще в младенчестве, оказалась из разряда этих самых неслучайностей. Когда начался Турнир, тебе волей-неволей пришлось наблюдать за Гарри более внимательно, и с каждым днем ты видишь и понимаешь все больше. 

Теперь, когда вы оба так близко к победе, ты готов признать: Гарри всегда был особенным, и да – иногда тебя это задевало. Что с того, что ты не гриффиндорец? – не только им хочется быть первыми и лучшими. 

Но Гарри невозможно завидовать по-настоящему. Потому что, несмотря на возраст, в нем есть сила духа, напор и упрямство, и еще есть что-то такое светлое, искреннее и сильное, чему сложно подобрать название, но трудно не почувствовать. То, через что ему довелось пройти, и то, что ждет его дальше, перечеркивает возможную зависть, оставляя место только для одного желания: помочь, поддержать, придать сил. И, кажется, нет ничего правильнее и благороднее, чем отдать ему победу – но тут Гарри снова удивляет тебя (а в глубине души ты вовсе не удивляешься, потому что это очень естественно для него – поступить именно так). 

Он говорит: «Давай сделаем это вместе», ты подхватываешь Гарри под руку и помогаешь допрыгать до постамента с Кубком. У Гарри повреждена нога – он только что спас тебя от гигантского паука. А до того – от Виктора Крама и его круциатуса. А перед этим – ты помог ему с золотым яйцом. А еще раньше – он рассказал тебе про драконов. 

Ты не знаешь другого человека, чья жизнь была бы так тесно переплетена с твоей. 

– Спасибо, – хрипит Гарри, и морщится, неловко зацепив больной ногой за постамент. 

Это спасибо весит очень много. Оно бесценно. 

Вы одновременно касаетесь Кубка. 

**_– …дав…_ **

Гобелен мерцает, узор на нем переливается, пульсирует. 

Одна из нитей – ты. Другие, переплетенные с нею – люди, которые были в твоей жизни – для них битва еще не кончилась. У них все впереди, они пойдут дальше, а ты останешься. 

Но ты вплетен в их жизни намертво, это уже было, это навечно останется в разноцветном гобелене на стене прошлого, и, значит, в какой-то мере ты останешься с ними, ты пойдешь с ними дальше и будешь частью их победы. 

Тебя зовут Седрик Диггори, тебе семнадцать лет, ты умираешь, и ты ничего особенного не успел сделать в своей жизни – только много раз услышать, как люди благодарят тебя за то, что твоя нить переплелась с их нитями на гобелене. 

Сто тысяч «спасибо» – за то, что подбодрил, не дал упасть, протянул руку, помог, рассмешил, выручил, научил, утер слезы, подставил плечо, зашил дыру на мантии, достал сумку с дерева, обнял и не дал сорваться, укрыл плащом от дождя, подсказал рецепт, погладил по голове, закрыл собой… 

Возможно, этого мало. Но больше ничего у тебя нет и уже не будет. 

В глубине души ты понимаешь, что этого достаточно. 

**_– …ра!_ **

Иногда одна-единственная секунда может вместить слишком много. 

В самом конце, когда разноцветный гобелен утопает в яркой зеленой вспышке, ты успеваешь улыбнуться.


End file.
